Kamera! Akcja!
by LuccaPL123
Summary: Na planie filmowym Senyuu. każdy każdego kocha, a jeśli nie kocha to pokochać musi. Luźna historyjka o tym jak bohaterowie dają sobie radę z reżyserem i z innymi aktorami. Żadnego slashu i żadnych paringów! Tylko moje poczucie humoru i relacje pomiędzy postaciami w anime i na planie.


**Nie spodziewajmy się cudów - to pierwszy fanfcition mojego autorstwa, a padło na taką niewinną serię jak Senyuu. Trochę "realizmu" w naszym kochanym anime. Miało być zabawnie, a wyszło... troszkę "poważnie" choć raczej jest to tylko taka powaga na jaką stać Senyuu. Hya~!~!~!**

**Spoilery są i nie dość, że bolesne to jeszcze z obu sezonów.  
Spodziewajcie się kontynuacji. :**

**Liczę na konstruktywną krytykę. ;) Myśli Alby są napisane** **_kursywą._**

* * *

- Aua! Cholera!

- Nie, nie, nie! Cięcie! Co ty znowu odwalasz Ross?

- W scenariuszu było napisane, że mam go uderzyć! - Krzyknął do reżysera Ross.

Wydawać by się mogło, iż w tym momencie nikogo nie obchodzi mały bohater zwijający się z bólu po uderzeniu. Rolą Alby w tej serii było co prawda między innymi bycie pomiatanym, ale to nie dawało żołnierzowi możliwości zdobienia go prawdziwymi siniakami. Umawiali się, że będą jedynie udawać, ale najwyraźniej albo Ross o tym zapomniał, albo zaczęło mu się znowu nudzić. Bohater dobrze zauważył. Kiedy tylko Ross miał dosyć tego "nudnego grania" wszczynał kłótnie z reżyserem. Najwyraźniej dla niego było to ciekawsze, ale dlaczego to zawsze Alba musiał wtedy cierpieć? To był dopiero pierwszy odcinek i z tego co Alba wyczytał wynika iż czeka go więcej ciosów zadanych nie tylko pięścią, ale również nożem.

_Może wycofam się póki mam jeszcze czas? Znajdą sobie nowego bohatera. Jakiegoś, który lepiej się dogada z innymi i może nawet okaże się być lepszym aktorem._

Albie ciężko było jednak w to uwierzyć. Nie chodzi tu o lepszego od niego aktora, ale o jakiegokolwiek. Wybrano Albę tylko dlatego, iż jedynie on zgłosił się do tej roli. Dodatkowo wszyscy patrzyli wtedy na niego ze współczuciem w oczach. To nie mógł być przypadek.

- Jestem beznadziejny! - Wykrzyczał, ale jego krzyk bardziej przypominał szept w porównaniu z kłótnią Rossa i reżysera.

_Ile się oni już przekrzykują? Zazwyczaj kończy się po kilku zdaniach._..

- Ross, kurwa! Albo weźmiesz się za to na poważnie, albo pożegnasz się z tą rolą!

- Ha! Ciekaw jestem kogo innego znajdziecie. Z tego co pamiętam na castingu nie było zbyt wiele osób. Dziwię się jak właściwie udało wam się zebrać całą gromadę.

- Teuffel jest dość podobny do ciebie.

- A na jego rolę kto pójdzie?

- O to się nie martw. Damy mu soczewki i będzie robił za dwie postacie!

Ross cicho westchnął. Znudziło mu już się?

- Nie wzdychaj mi tutaj! Wracaj do Alby i jedziemy dalej! Chyba że mam zadzwonić po Teuffel'a? Mam już tego dosyć. Dokończmy ten cholerny odcinek!

Żołnierz posłusznie wrócił i dokręcili "ten cholerny odcinek" do końca. Alba miał nadzieję, że Ross wziął sobie do serca, a raczej do skały imitującej jego serce, słowa reżysera. Wrażenie, iż tak jest nie trwało długo. Tym razem bohater oberwał tak mocno, aż w jego zbroi zrobiło się wgięcie.

Kiedy główni bohaterowie skończyli swoją robotę i można było w spokoju przejść dalej Alba znowu zaczął zamartwiać się o to czy da radę i wytrzyma ponad 26 odcinków. Póki co dowiedział się dwóch rzeczy: Nisepandy to tak naprawdę dwójka ludzi w kostiumie, a Ross będzie wczuwał w swoją postać na tyle mocno aż nawet bohater poczuje skutki tego. Alba nie mógł powstrzymać wrażenia, że na tą rolę wzięto prawdziwego masochistę, a jeśli jego podejrzenia będą prawdziwe będzie on miał spore kłopoty jako główna "maskotka do zabaw".  
Mimo wszystko gdzieś głęboko cichutko szeptała nadzieja, iż może inni okażą się być lepsi. Mieli nagrać pierwsze co najmniej trzy odcinki więc gdzieś w okolicy powinna być Ruki. Była tylko małą dziewczynką, a Albie dzieci zawsze kojarzyły się dobrze. Niegroźne i urocze. Być może jego małe marzenie na nawiązanie przyjaźni z którymkolwiek z aktorów będzie mogło się ziścić.  
Gdyby tylko wiedział co go czeka...

- Co mam zrobić!?

Alba zrobił się cały blady. Poczuł jak ręce mu się trzęsą i nie może przestać wpatrywać się tym idiotycznym wzrokiem z reżysera.

- Mówiłem, że masz rzucić sztyletem w Ruki, a potem, gdy już wyzdrowieje, przez przypadek ściągnąć z niej ubranie.

- Jak można przez przypadek ściągnąć ubranie?!

- Rzucisz się za nią, aby ją zatrzymać.

- Nie ma mowy! Co my tutaj właściwie kręcimy?! Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek uznał to za zabawne!

- Zdziwiłbyś się. - Reżyser uśmiechnął się chytrze - Dobra. Koniec gadania! Ruki na scenę!

"Nie zrobię tego" powtarzał sobie cicho Alba. Jego marzenie poszło się, jak to reżyser mówi, jebać.

- Nie dramatyzuj tak - Ross próbował go pocieszyć. Zaraz. Pocieszyć? _Po tym jak dosłownie wbijał mi nóż w plecy?_ A jednak tak to wyglądało - Przesadzasz. Każdy głupi wie, że aktor i postać to dwie różne osoby. No i przecież to jest Japonia. Tutaj robi się gorsze rzeczy.

_Aktor i postać to dwie różne osoby? Mówi mi to koleś, który w obu przypadkach wydaje się mieć taki sam charakter!Chociaż może ma rację. Nie wzięliby pierwszego lepszego dzieciaka do kręcenia takich scen, ale kto ich tam wie. Mnie nie powiedzieli, że będę musiał to zrobić. Pewnie po to, aby mieć pewność, iż nie zechcę uciec przy najbliższej okazji gdzie pieprz rośnie. Biedne dziecko._

Do reżysera podeszła mała postać. Spod kaptura wystawały różowe włosy. Alba przyglądał się uważnie kiedy zaczęła wypychać sobie kaptur styropianem, aby nie dostać przez przypadek w głowę. Czyli wie o tym i nie wydaje się być specjalnie poruszona. Można nawet powiedzieć, że wzrokiem mogłaby zabić tak jak Ross choć nie pasował jej trochę ten opis. Gryzł się ze słodkimi, różowymi włosami i niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

_Jak oni to właściwie widzą? Myślą, że trafię z tej_ odległości?

Cóż. Alba jest tu "tylko" aktorem i nie ma zbyt wiele do gadania. Ze sceny na scenę miał ochotę... uciec? Teraz to raczej nieodpowiednie słowo. Miał ochotę zwyczajnie odejść stąd. Czuł straszną potrzebę przeprosić Ruki. Wciąż była dzieckiem, prawda? Podszedł więc do niej.

- Ummm... Ruki?

- Czego? - Słodka dziewczynka skarciła go wzrokiem godnym Ross'a. Początkowe wyobrażenie bohatera nijak się miało do tego co widział teraz. Gdyby nie te włosy Alba mógłby przysiąc, że Ruki jest córką żołnierza. Władca demonów dzieckiem legendarnego bohatera? Ha! Dobre sobie. Bohater nawet nie zauważył jak zaczął się jąkać.

- J-ja tylko... ummm...

- Streszczaj się glizdo. Nie mam całego dnia.

- Chciałem... życzyć ci powodzenia. - Alba wysilił się na w miarę miły uśmiech.

- Tylko tyle?

- Eeee...

- Świetnie. No to możesz już iść.

- R-racja! Już mnie tu n-nie ma!

W jednej chwili Alba znalazł się jak najdalej od małego demona.

Jednak Ross miał rację. Aktor i postać to dwie różne osoby.


End file.
